


At Last

by Ladygreenleaf



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bilbo stays, F/M, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3092591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladygreenleaf/pseuds/Ladygreenleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The battle for Erebor is over, the sons of Durin miraculously lived through it. Now Erebor must be rebuilt and love is gained or lost, only the King under the Mountain must decide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank everyone who left me kudos on my last little story it made me feel so happy :) 
> 
> Kudos and comments welcome.
> 
> Multiple chapters.

The battle for Erebor had been fierce many elves, men and dwarves lost their lives against the orcs and other creatures of evil. Thorin Oakenshield collapsed upon the icy ground his wound trying to claim his life, it was over Erebor was safe, the madness gone from his mind. His last thoughts though were on the burglar, the hobbit Bilbo Baggins. He owed so much to the hobbit who risked his life to save his yet again.  
Now though it looked like he wouldn't get to apologize for nearly killing him by throwing him from the walls.

Then as if his thoughts had summoned him Bilbo was there. Bilbo kept telling him to hold on help was coming even as he tried to stop the blood flowing. Thorin made his apologies and Bilbo forgave him and kept telling him to hold on. Thorin felt himself grow cold and he started to slip away.

Then a voice penetrated his foggy mind. "You are not going anywhere Thorin Oakenshield! Don't you dare close your eyes" Thorin couldn't quite identity the voice but he didn't feel quite as cold and felt himself being carried and lost consciousness.

************

Bilbo had thought he was going to loose Thorin to death he thought he would die before him and he felt so helpless. He begged him to stay not to leave him help was coming, he knew it had to be. Gandalf had arrived and did well Bilbo wasn't quite sure what Gandalf had done but it was enough to allow Thorin to be moved.

Bilbo followed and found Fili and Kili had been found and both were just barely breathing. Healers came and began doing what they could to save the sons of Durin. Bilbo thought how much of an injustice it would be that after all this if the three lost their lives after so long and arduous journey.

********

Weeks passed and the King and Prince's still lived the entire company was so very grateful as signs of improvement began showing in the trio. They were never left alone at least one was with them at all timed even as Dain and his dwarves helped the rebuilding begin.

Currently it was Bilbo's turn at watch over them and was reading a book that had been found in Westron when Thorin stirred. Bilbo reacted quickly setting the book down. "Thorin"

It took several long moments before Thorin could focus on anything and finally his gaze settled upon Bilbo. "Bilbo..."

"Easy, its alright" he said grabbing a cup and poured water into it and gave it in small sips to the dwarf. 

Thorin drank gratefully and when he had enough Bilbo laid his head back down. "How long?"

"You've been out for a few weeks" Bilbo said sitting back down beside the bed. 

"Fili...Kili..."

"Their holding their own and are improving, we...we thought we were going to lose all of you" Bilbo said softly, the thought of that still making him want to cry.

Thorin watched the emotion on the Hobbits face. "Bilbo..."

"I'm alright, honest" Bilbo said and gave a small smile hoping it showed reassurance.

Thorin wasn't quite sure but decided not to press at least not until he was stronger.

"Its about time you woke up Thorin, King under the Mountain" Gandalf said coming into the room. "You gave everyone quite the fright"

"It was not my intent" Thorin said looking at the Wizard.

"Indeed, at least you are on the mend" Gandalf said. "I shall inform the others your awake" And just like that the wizard was gone. 

Thorin managed a shake of his head wizards.

Bilbo went to get up when he felt Thorin's hand on his and he stopped. 

"Bilbo....my actions before"

"Are forgiven and forgotten" Bilbo said before the rest of the company arrived excited and happy to see Thorin awake.

Thorin made his apologies to them and he was forgiven as they knew deep down it hadn't been the real him who had done those actions. 

"Balin"

"Yes laddie?"

"I want you to give Bard the coins promised and..." He paused not believing the words about to come out of his mouth. "And give Thranduil the white gems he desires"

Balin smiled. "Aye laddie I'll see to it, you just rest, now your awake we suspect Fili and Kili will soon follow" he said and they all left except Bilbo.

"Are you not going as well Master Baggins"

"Oh no, I'm fine its still my turn on watch" Bilbo said relaxing a bit. 

"My devoted hobbit" Thorin said just before sleep pulled him under. 

Bilbo settled back in his chair and kept watch.


	2. Chapter 2

When Thorin woke Bilbo was gone and Balin was there beside the bed. "Balin..."

"Good Afternoon laddie"

"Water..."

Balin filled a cup and help Thorin drink.

Thorin nodded when he had enough. "Where's Bilbo?"

"We finally got him to go eat and take a rest, lads hardly left your side" 

"Fili? Kili?"

"The lads woke about an hour ago had a bit of water and a little broth and went right back to sleep"

At hearing the word broth Thorin's stomach rumbled and Balin smiled. 

"Bombur come on in" Balin called and the large dwarf came in with broth and fresh bread.

Bombur left and Balin went to fed thorin. 

"I'm perfectly capable of feeding myself" Thorin said stubbornly.

"Oh aye?" Balin questioned.

"Aye" Thorin said and went to take the bowl and almost spilled it if Balin hadn't caught it.

"Why must you be so stubborn Thorin" Came the voice of Bilbo from the doorway.

"I thought you had gone to rest"

"And I did and I ate see all is well"

Balin smiled and got up handing the bowl to Bilbo who sat and got a spoonful and brought it to Thorin's lips who looked at him as if he were crazy.

"Now stops being a stubborn dwarf and eat and don't say you can feed yourself you nearly spilled it" Bilbo said then it was a contest of wills in the end Thorin's stomach won out and he ate. Bilbo smiling in triumph.

Thorin grumbled but ate a bit before making it clear he needed to relieve himself. Dwalin came and helped with that, Bilbo blushing and turning away to distract himself from Thorin's cursing and his actions he went to check Kili who was stirring.

"Bilbo..." Kili said his voice horce.

"Its alright Kili" Bilbo said giving him some water and ran his fingers through the youngest Prince's hair to sooth him. "Are you hurting?"

Kili nodded to tired to talk much.

"Okay do you need relief"

Another nod.

Dwalin came and helped him after getting Thorin back into bed and Bilbo gave Kili something Oin had left for pain.

Bilbo moved to check on Fili who managed a bit of water and a couple spoonfuls of broth. After relieving himself and a bit of something for pain the two Prince's were out cold again and Bilbo went back to Thorin.

"Do you need something for the pain Thorin?"

"I'm perfectly fine" he said though slightly winded still and a small grimace on his face.

"Your lying, why must you be so stubborn"

"I am not being stubborn"

"Yes you are you, you" Bilbo made a frustrated sound and got up leaving the room and Thorin with a grin went back to sleep. Balin and Dwalin shaking their heads at the pair. Everyone could see the love forming but those two. 

*******

Bilbo went stomping around a bit grumbling about stubborn dwarf kings and why they couldn't just cooperate it would make things so much easier. 

"My dear Bilbo you know how dwarves can be especially Thorin" Gandalf said having been watching Bilbo.

Startled Bilbo jumped. "Confound it Gandalf don't do that, you gave me a fright"

"It was not intentional I assure you, you were too distracted to notice I was here"

"Yes, well, why are you here?"

"I merely came to check on the others"

"Well they've all had a bit of water and broth and are asleep again" Bilbo said sitting down.

"Good, that means they shall heal. Do you still wish to return to the Shire?"

"Well of course I want to return but I can't just up and leave while their still far from recovered"

Gandalf had known the answer before Bilbo had said it. He suspected Bilbo wouldn't be returning to The Shire that was of course dependent on the King under the Mountain.


	3. Chapter 3

When Thorin woke again he wasn't quite sure what had woken him, no one was at his beside this time and Fili was sound asleep. Ahh but there it was, Kili was awake and talking softly with a she-elf who's name he didn't. He felt no threat but didn't know why.

Tauriel gently caressed his cheek and Kili smiled and taking her hand and kissed her palm. Tauriel smiled and kissed his lips softly.

Thorin went back to sleep when he woke again Kili was asleep and Fili was propped slightly and when he saw his uncle watching him he waved. Thorin shook his head, injured and still acting foolish. "Where is everyone?"

"Well Bombur has gone to get us food"

About then the large dwarf returned with food, Bofur along with him.

"Bofur where is Balin? Where is Bilbo?"

"Well Balin is handling some issues and we'll not sure where Bilbo has gotten to might be in the library with Ori, want me to go get him?"

"No...no it's fine" Thorin said and managed to fed himself, well more or less, the bread at any rate.

Balin came by a bit later updating Thorin on things and getting his decision on others. A few days later Thorin still hadn't seen Bilbo and all the others had come by. Oin having determined that they could be up for short periods.

The first few times only steps were managed before they became winded and had to go back to bed. The first times were funny because of Thorin's cursing.

"Balin where is Bilbo?" Thorin having the feeling the hobbit was avoiding him.

"He's been helping Ori, do you want him"

"Yes, I would"

Balin sent Bofur to go get him and Bofur relayed the request.

Bilbo came. "Yes Thorin?"

"Where have you been master Baggins?"

"I've been helping here and there is that a problem oh King under the Mountain?"

"Of course not" Thorin said with a sour look.

"Good" the hobbit said crossing his arms. 

"Why don't the two of you just fuck and be done with it" Dwalin in an exasperated tone.

That earned him two looks one of murderous nature the other of pure shock.

"W..what?" Bilbo managed not sure if he heard right but knowing he had.

"He's right, we can all feel the tension" Gloin said.

Bilbo opened and closed his mouth repeatedly and had a look of disbelief on his face. Blushing red the hobbit turned and nearly ran from the room.

Thorin shot them all looks. "What has gotten into all of you! How dare you insinuate that"

"Do you feel nothing at all for him laddie?" Balin asked calmly.

"He is a true friend and loyal companion" Thorin said.

Balin sighed as that was not what he had meant and he felt Thorin knew that but was avoiding the question. Mahal help him with the stubbornness of Thorin Oakenshield.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm needing a bit of help, are there any of the company you would like more of? Also chapters will get longer I promise.


	4. Chapter 4

Bilbo walked quickly at least until he left the room containing the dwarves then he started to run not even looking where he went. His mind racing he went until he could go no more and collapsed against one of the walls sliding til he was sitting. His mind replaying Dwalin's words again and again, that he and Thorin should just...Bilbo rubbed his face. He didn't see Thorin in that manner....he didn't, but the more he tried to convince himself of that more and more did his heart tell him otherwise. 

When had he fallen in love with Thorin Oakenshield, King under the Mountain and one of the most stubborn, pigheaded around?

*************

Thorin was finally alone well as alone as he could be since his nephews were sound asleep on the other beds. Oin may have let them up a bit but wasn't ready to let then go to their own rooms. Thorin stared at the ceiling sleep alluding him, but he didn't know why... No he knew but his mind didn't want to accept it. Dwalin's words ringing in his mind and the others...it was like they saw something he didn't and he didn't particularly care for that thought. 

He cared for Bilbo yes, as a friend a loyal companion. That was it wasn't it? No more, no less then that. Unbidden images filtered through his mind, different times with Bilbo. Feeling pride as the hobbit proved himself again and again, but then images changed. Bilbo naked and writhing on furs moaning his name, begging him for more in his dream he took the hobbit over and over. Him taking him, Bilbo riding his cock, Bilbo crying out in ecstasy. 

Thorin's eyes snapped open and he panted, not even knowing when he had fallen asleep. He looked down and saw he had come from the dream, he rubbed his face and sighed. When he had he fallen for the hobbit?

***********

Balin was sitting with Dwalin. "It was a interesting suggestion you had made brother"

Dwalin just looked at him. "Its true and you know"

"I know I'm not disagreeing but that could have been handled better"

"What could have been handled better? Where is Thorin? Where are my sons?"

"Lady Dis.... When did you get here? Why did you not send word?"

"I just arrived now tell me what is going on" she said not pleased at all.

"Everyone is resting" Balin said. 

"At this time of the day?" Did asked in disbelief. 

"Yes well...they might be recovering from a few wounds is all" Balin said as Dwalin stood. 

"A few wounds! Why by the balls of Mahal did no one send word to me!"

"We have been busy woman" Dwalin said. "Tending them and trying to rebuild"

"Woman, I swear Dwalin your going to pay for that" 

Balin stepped between them. "My lady would you rather see your sons and Thorin?"

"Yes I would indeed Balin" 

"This way " he said leading her out but not before she kicked Dwalin in the shin.

**********

Balin took Dis to where her brother and sons were sound asleep he stilled her when sent to run to them. "Let them rest lass, their better but still need more rest"

Dis nodded slowly but still approached just needing to see them. Fili was snoring softly laying on his stomach, she gently caressed his cheek. He shifted a bit but slept on. She then went to Kili who was sleeping, his mouth parted a little droll having escaped a bit. She kissed his forehead and he made the cutest sound but slept on.

They were alive and would get well she went to Thorin. He stirred a bit feeling a presence he opened his eyes. "Dis?" He asked his voice horce with sleep.

"Yes Thorin you arse, go back to sleep. We'll talk later"

Thorin went back to sleep.

Dis settled by her sons.

*********

Bilbo went down to Dale to see Bard as he was about the only one who he could talk to and wouldn't judge him. "Ho Bard"

"Bilbo! What brings you down here?"

"Well was hoping we could talk"

"Of course, please have a seat" Bard said getting them something to drink.

Bilbo sat and accepted the tea. 

"So what weighs heavily on your mind?"

"Its Thorin"

"Has something? Has he hurt you?"

"No...no nothing like that" Bilbo assured taking a sip of tea and finally told Bard what had transpired.

"And how do you feel about that?"

Bilbo sighed. "I...I don't know when it happened or even how it happened. But...I love him Bard, somehow some when I fell in love Thorin Oakenshield. I do not know if he even feels anything for me"

Bard gave the hobbit a sympathetic smile and placed his hand on his shoulder. "All you can do Bilbo is try, talk to him and see if he feels the same way. If he doesn't you at least tried and don't have to stay"

Bilbo nodded as he knew Bard was right, he needed to talk to Thorin. He knew he could always return to The Shire if he needed to. He stayed a bit longer before heading back to the mountain to see a certain dwarf.


	5. Chapter 5

Thorin had woken again andbsaw his sister, so he hadn't been dreaming that. "Dis..."

Dis looked up and went to him. "I should beat you senseless, you promised they wouldn't get hurt"

"Dis I tried to protect them truly, we are lucky to be alive after that battle"

Dis grumbled and still smacked Thorin.

"Am I interrupting?" Bilbo asked from the doorway.

"No Bilbo, please come in" Thorin said relieved to see the hobbit. 

"Who is this?"

"Sister this Bilbo Baggins of The Shire and dwarf friend. He helped us reclaim our home"

Dis went to him, appraisingly. "I thank you Master Baggins"

"Please its not necessary my lady" Bilbo said.

"Just Dis"

Bilbo nodded and looked to Thorin. "May we talk?"

Thorin nodded. "Dis, please come back in a bit"

Dis had been about to protest but saw the imploring look on her brothers fave and nodded leaving.

Bilbo sat beside Thorin's bed. "Thorin..."

"Yes Bilbo"

"I...this is hard for me to say"

Thorin felt like his gut clench he feared what Bilbo was going to say. "Are you leaving?"

"What? No, no of course not well not yet at least" 

"Then what?"

"I...I...oh darn it" Bilbo said and moved forward and impulsively kissed Thorin.

Thorin was shocked and didn't move for all of two seconds before he was kissing back, deepening it and pulling Bilbo closer. Eventually they parted for air.

"Bilbo...how long?"

"I don't really know honestly" Bilbo admitted. "You?"

"I'm not certain either" Thorin said holding Bilbo's hand not releasing it.

Kili and Fili started whistling having woken and saw the kiss.

Bilbo turned an interesting shade of red and tried to hide his face.

"Enough both of you" Thorin said far from pleased.

His nephews just chuckled not phased at the moment only because Thorin was in no condition to retaliate. They knew once they were all well that was another matter. "We're sorry Bilbo, its just we've all been trying to figure out what was taking you two so long to admit stuff" Kili said.

"Y..you mean that the others..."

"Have had a bet going on for a while" Fili said.

"How long is a while" Thorin demanded. 

"Since the two of you first met" Kili said simply. 

Bilbo turned even more red and looked about ready to faint which is something he hadn't done in a very long time. 

"Enough both of you" Thorin ordered "Breathe Bilbo" he said gently as he knew he wouldn't be able to catch Bilbo if he passed out.

Bilbo started breathing again and Thorin rubbed his knuckles. "Its alright, I'll deal with the others just calm yourself"

Slowly Bilbo calmed down but was still a little mortified, he didn't know how he would be able to look at the others in the eye again. 

Dis came back in having heard yelling.

"Amad!" Fili and Kili cried happy seeing their mother. 

Dis smiled and went to them kissing each ones forehead. "My brave warriors, I'm proud of you both"

They smiled and chatted away.

With the boys distracted Thorin looked to Bilbo making sure he was alright.

"I'm okay...just need a minute" he said still distracted.

"Bilbo we will discuss this more" Thorin said. "When I am healed"

Bilbo nodded glad for that as he didn't think he could have this conversation at this moment. This was a purely private discussion to see where they stood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First kiss :)
> 
> Comments and kudos welcome, feed the dwarves and they'll do tricks.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex, enough said. :)

A few weeks later found Thorin up and about so were Fili and Kili, they still moved slowly but they were out of bed. Thorin split his time between seeing to relations and repairs to the mountain, and when he would have kept working Bilbo was there making him eat or take a break. At night Bilbo would drag him to dinner and then take him to what had become their quarters, make him clean up and rest.

So far they hadn't done much more then kissing and some heavy petting, neither was quite sure if they were ready for the next step but at the same time every time they made out and caressed it was getting harder to stop. Thorin watched Bilbo moved about the quarters putting things away, he could watch Bilbo for hours. Feeling Thorin's gaze on him he looked over at him. 

"Thorin?"

"Yes Bilbo?"

"Why are you staring?"

"I was just thinking how beautiful you are and how lucky I am you have forgiven me, that you love me"

Bilbo blushed. "I think you are quite handsome and I love you too"

Thorin went to him and gently pulled him close kissing him deeply.

Bilbo moaned into the kiss and clung desperately to Thorin's shoulders.

"I want you my burglar, now and always. Will you let me love you"

"Yes...yes I will" Bilbo breathed.

Thorin slowly undressed Bilbo slipping his shirt off and running his calloused hands over the smooth chest.

Bilbo gasped. "T..thorin... Please..."

"Yes my burglar, I will give you more" Thorin said and removed his own shirt.

Bilbo's breath caught as he stared at the perfect chest before him, strong, muscled, not a lot of hair (for a dwarf), scars of course but to Bilbo it only enhanced Thorin's beauty.

"Do I please you Bilbo"

"Yes oh my yes" Bilbo managed and caressed Thorin's chest.

Thorin grinned pleased and slowly worked off Bilbo's trousers and gently caressed Bilbo's hardness earning a loud moan from the hobbit. Thorin continued and had the hobbit naked quickly enough. Thorin guided Bilbo's hands to his own trousers his boots long abandoned. Bilbo's hands shook for a moment before he began to gently remove them. 

Thorin stood still not wanting to spook Bilbo, when his pants were off he picked up his hobbit and carried him to the bed laying him down on the furs. Bilbo looked at him breathless and hungry for Thorin. Thorin moved onto the bed on top of Bilbo kissing him before kissing and caressing the hobbit all over until he was begging to be taken.

Thorin gently fingered Bilbo's entrance after oiling his fingers.

"T..Thorin... Please...please I'm ready" he breathed.

"I won't hurt you"

"You wont, please" Bilbo assured.

Trusting Bilbo he removed his fingers and gently lifted the hobbits legs and pushed forward letting the tip of his cock brush Bilbo's entrance and after a sweet begging moan Thorin started to enter him. He watched him for any signs of pain and finding none he pushed in more amazed at the tight heat.

Bilbo mewled and moaned feeling Thorin enter him, the dwarf felt amazing and he tried to urge him to continue. The dwarf would not be rushed and filled him more and Bilbo saw stars.

Thorin kissed the hobbit and finally slid fully inside and waited for the mewling hobbit to adjust. When he was ready Thorin began thrusting slowly. 

Bilbo gasped and moaned clinging to Thorin as the dwarf began thrusting. "T..Thorin!" Bilbo moaned loudly. "More!"

Thorin was all to happy and began thrusting faster and began stroking the hobbits surprisingly large cock, nearly the size of his, they were both so close to completion and with one final stroke Bilbo came hard and feeling the muscles contract Thorin came shooting his seed into Bilbo.

"Oh Thorin...that was amazing" he panted. 

Thorin smiled and pulled out slowly and pulled Bilbo close the warm body feeling good next to him.

"We should clean up" Bilbo said even as he snuggled close against Thorin. 

"We will soon" Thorin said. "Rest my hobbit"

Bilbo drifted off and Thorin soon followed.

********

The company was meeting and coins were handed over to Balin. "Thank he laddies" he said pocketing the money, he had been the only one who had predicted when Thorin and Bilbo would wake up to their feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come, hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live! I'm over being sick and chapters will flow again. Also I'm posing a question at the end of the chapter so take a look and thank you so much for all the kudos, hits and bookmarks.

Bilbo felt like he was on a cloud, he hadn't had such amazing sex in ages. He knew of course compared to his previous romps what he had with Thorin was completely different. They complimented each other, more then once it was Bilbo who calmed thorin down, made him think. Bilbo headed down to the market to find something he could give Thorin as a gift.

It still amazed the hobbit at how things had changed in the few months after the battle of the five armies, well it how many called it now. All had worked hard and it was a good start, Thorin had allowed Bard and the people if Dale to stay inside the mountain for the winter and during the day they helped each other rebuild. 

Bilbo looked at the newly opened market of Erebor and smiled it was a wonderful sight and Bilbo walked the stalls and smiled seeing Bofur and Bifur at their stall selling toys. Bofur greeted him warmly and they chatted a while before Bilbo went on his way and he found one of the returned dwarves selling rings and broaches. He picked out a couple and went to pay and was waved off, the dwarf saying the hero of the battle of five armies would never pay at this stall. Bilbo wanted to protest but he knew that would be an insult so he accepted the gift and left.

He headed for the kitchens to see Bombur and get Thorin something to eat knowing the dwarf king would need it.

Thorin was doing all he could to keep his temper in check as he sat through an endless meeting. He let Balin take lead as he was developing a headache, he was about ready to tell them all to get the fuck out and be done with it. Balin knew it and so ran the meeting to keep Thorin in check, though Bilbo was the only one who really could.

Finally an agreement was reached and the members of the council left and Thorin rubbed his temples his head killing him. He looked up when he heard a throat clearing he was about to tell whoever it was to go away when he saw it was Bilbo with a tray in hand. 

"I thought you might want something to eat"

"Thank you please just set it down" Thorin said massaging his temple. 

Bilbo did but then went Thorin and gently removed his hands and began to rub instead. "Your stressing again"

"Its hard not to" Thorin said but began relaxing under Bilbo's gentle hands. 

"I know, come eat you'll feel better and then we'll go to our room"

Thorin nodded and let himself be led to the table and he ate, offering Bilbo bites. Smiling the hobbit accepted the offered bits of food. When he had finished they left the council Chambers and went to the Kings chamber and Thorin pulled Bilbo close. 

Bilbo smiled and kissed the dwarf king and gasped when Thorin cupped his ass. "Someone's eager"

"Is that a problem master Baggins?"

"Not at all" Bilbo assured and tugged Thorin down for another kiss. They removed each others clothing and moved to the bed and made out caressing for a bit. 

"Bilbo, I want you to take me"

Bilbo was surprised. "Really?"

"Yes I am" Thorin said handing Bilbo the vile of oil they kept by the beside. Before he turned onto his stomach and raised his ass.

Bilbo slid a pillow under him and oiled his fingers and gently rubbed Thorin's hole.

"Mmm" was all Bilbo heard and he smiled and continued to prepare Thorin soon he had three fingers moving in and out and Thorin moaned for more. 

"Anything for my king" Bilbo said before entering him. As always he let Thorin adjust before he began moving slowly manly to torment Thorin and after muffled curses and begging Bilbo moved faster, deeper, in and out of his King.

Thorin moaned loudly and pushed back into the thrusts and keened when Bilbo stroked his cock as he thrust. "B..Bilbo...."

"Is my king close" Bilbo teases knowing Thorin was.

"Yesss...you teasing hobbit, finish this"

Bilbo laughed softly but stroked more firmly and thrust faster and Thorin came loudly spilling over Bilbo's hand and Bilbo came filling him. Panting Bilbo rested on Thorin's back for a few more moments before laying down. And turning Thorin pulled him close and they snuggled for a time before they went at it again Bilbo riding Thorin like there was no tomorrow Bilbo purred as they rested and then cleaned up taking a bath. This was heavenly indeed, neither knowing their world was about to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay gonna ask this who would you rather see with child Bilbo or Thorin.


	8. Chapter 8

A week passed before one morning Bilbo and Thorin were still in bed when Bilbo woke, at first the hobbit unsure of what had woken him. Thorin was still sound asleep nothing else was stirring other then the crackling of the fire, Bilbo laid there for a minute about to nod off again when it hit him and threw the blankets off and ran for the privy, barely making it before he began throwing up.

Thorin woke suddenly when he felt the covers move and Bilbo spring from their bed. Sensing no danger he followed the sounds of his hobbit to the privy. Getting up Thorin went to him and supported him. "Bilbo are you alright?" Thorin asked concerned as he held Bilbo.

"M..must have eaten something bad" he managed before throwing up more.

Thorin did his best to sooth him and when Bilbo was done Thorin washed his face with a cool cloth and gave him water before carrying him back to bed. "Do you want me to fetch Oin?"

"No, don't trouble him I'm sure after a bit more rest I'll be alright"

Thorin nodded slowly but agreed for the moment and offered to stay with him. 

"Nonsense Thorin I'll be alright, go on" Bilbo assured his love. Bilbo went back to sleep and did feel better after a bit. However he kept getting sick everyday and by the fourth day Thorin had enough and he called for Oin.

Oin came and took Bilbo into the bedroom and got him to take his shirt off and lay down.

Bilbo did with a sigh.

Oin began to examine Bilbo and the hobbit made a small squeak like sound when the healer pressed in one spot. "Does that hurt?"

"No...no it doesn't..." Bilbo said and when Oin stood up for a moment Bilbo pressed lightly where Oin had pressed and he had reacted. It couldn't be...he was too old surely, but he knew what he felt and rubbed his hands over his face. He knew why he was getting sick and told Oin that.

The dwarrow looked at him funny.

"Its true...I know what's wrong, why I'm getting sick"

"Enlighten me then" Oin said.

"I will...but I want Thorin here first before I say anything"

Thorin came when Oin went to the door, the dwarf king was anxious. "Is Bilbo alright?"

"Well seems he knows what's wrong but wouldn't say til you were in here"

Thorin looked to Bilbo.

Bilbo sighed. "I...I didn't tell you this because I thought I was too old. I didn't want to get your hopes up"

"Bilbo...what are you talking about?"

"Hobbits...all hobbits men included...we can...well...I'm pregnant Thorin"

Thorin was hit with a sudden urge to faint and it was only after Oin made him sit did he seem to start breathing again. "Your...your..."

Bilbo nodded a little nervous about Thorin's reaction. "I have a little dwarrow hobbit in the oven"

Thorin sat there for several long moments his brain trying to process what he had just been told, once it sunk in a smile formed on his face and he was suddenly hugging Bilbo.

Bilbo laughed relieved and returned the hug.

Thorin of course placed his hand on Bilbo's stomach and rubbed gently. 

Bilbo smiled. "Are you happy Thorin?"

"I am beyond happy" the dwarf said never thinking he would ever have children of his own, he paused for a moment. "Fili is still my heir"

"And that is more then fine" Bilbo assured his king. "Our child will know love and have two, I'm very certain, protective cousins"

Thorin laughed. "I have no doubt of that, can I get you anything?"

"Some tea sounds wonderful" Bilbo said and sat up and Thorin placed pillows behind his back.

"I'll be right back" Thorin said leaving grinning ear to ear.

Bilbo laughed and discussed more with Oin as they tried to determine what type of pregnancy he might have and how long he might carry, since both were different when it came to hobbits and dwarrows.

Thorin went down to Bombur to get the tea Bilbo liked and some bread and broth in case the hobbit was hungry. 

Dwalin was down there getting food and saw Thorin. "What's got you grinning like a fool?"

"Something Bilbo informed me of"

"Which is?"

"He's pregnant"

Dwalin looks at Thorin like he had grown a second head.

"Its true all hobbits can bare young"

Dwalin nodded shocked.

Thorin didn't realize that Fili and Kili were listening and they grinned before rushing off to go see Bilbo. They knocked before rushing in and 'attacked' Bilbo with hugs. 

Bilbo was caught off guard. 

"Boys, boys easy with Bilbo" Oin said.

They looked sheepish and eased their hugs slightly. 

"I take it you heard?" Bilbo asked.

They nodded. "We overheard Uncle telling Dwalin" Fili said.

"Were happy we get to have a little cousin" Kili added.

Bilbo smiled and kissed their foreheads. "Thank you boys, it means a lot to me that you say that"

They beamed and cuddled on either side of Bilbo and that is where they stayed even when Thorin came back. 

"Boys?"

"They know" Bilbo said. "Seems they overheard you telling Dwalin"

Thorin nodded and handed Bilbo his tea he shook his head seeing Fili and Kili snuggled protectively around Bilbo. 

Bilbo just smiled and drank his tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it the Bilbo votes won but those who voted Thorin don't worry I have something up my sleeve.


	9. Chapter 9

The next dew weeks passed in much the same way, Bilbo would become sick in the mornings, have some tea then rest before being able to eat like his normal self. Thorin fussed over Bilbo making sure he wanted for nothing and Bilbo thought it was adorable. Bilbo kept insisting Thorin didn't have to do this but Thorin looked scandalized so Bilbo let him continue.

Bilbo had just gotten up from his morning nap and decided he had been cooped up too long. Dressing he headed down to the kitchens, the company, well most of them were there and got excited seeing him. Before he knew it Fili and Kili had nudged the other away and sat him at the table. "Boys honestly, I'm alright just pregnant" he said in an almost exasperated voice especially when a heaping plate appears before him.

"Exactly" they said and to them that was reason enough.

Bombur smiled as he watched as he knew this was only the beginning. He knew for a fact his brother and cousin were working on toys for the babe Bilbo carried, Ori was knitting a blanket, he wasn't quite sure what the others were making but it was quite a bit.

Bilbo tried to protest all the fussing was a bit much, but his words fell on deaf ears and he finally had to push the fourth plate away untouched. "Boys enough please any more and I'll burst" 

That seemed to be the right answer and the plate vanished and Bilbo went to get up and Kili was there holding his hand out. With a sigh Bilbo took it not wanting to hurt the youngest Durin and was rewarded with a beaming smile. "I'm fine Kili honest, I just want to walk around a bit"

"Uncle said not to let you go alone anywhere" he said. 

"He said...oh fine but I'm going to have words with your uncle later" Bilbo grumbled and let Fili and Kili walk with him.

Thorin freed his lunch schedule and went looking for Bilbo wanting to see his hobbit. He asked Ori who told him Bilbo was having tea with Dori. Thorin went to Dori's tea shop and smiled hearing Bilbo's laughter, he frowned seeing his nephews sitting outside. "Why are you two out here and not in there"

"Uncle Bilbo told us we had to or he wouldn't let us have cake" Kili said.

"He says we're hovering and he's going to have words with you later" Fili added.

Thorin frowned and went in and saw Bilbo sipping the hot tea as Dori chatted. "Bilbo"

"Hello thorin, come for tea?" He asked.

"I wanted to have lunch with you" Thorin said.

"Oh of course, Dori let the boys have the cakes now" Bilbo said getting up and going with Thorin. 

Dori called the boys in for cake.

"I understand you want to have words with me" 

"I do Thorin I'm not helpless, I'm just pregnant. The fussing is a bit much"

"Its for your protection" Thorin said. "Babes are rare for us and, I don't want you to be taxed"

"Oh you lovely dwarf, I'm alright and I do understand but ease up a bit please" Bilbo said kissing Thorin.

"Fine...for now"

"Thank you, now let's eat I'm starved"


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay real life sucks sometimes, please see notes at the bottom.

Weeks passed and Bilbo still got sick but not as much as before, Oin believed Bilbo would soon be over the morning sickness. Bilbo went to put his trousers on and found they were awfully snug. He frowned that couldn't be surely, so he tried again and still they remained snug. He was barely even getting a small swell from the babe.

He grabbed another pair they were snug too but a little better, he rubbed his face and tried once more and got them tied but he felt uncomfortable. He was supposed to meet Thorin for lunch but couldn't even get his clothes to loosen. He started sniffling and tears formed and he started to cry into the pillow on the bed. 

That was how thorin found him when he went to look for Bilbo when he hadn't come down. Thorin went to him and gently rubbed Bilbo's back. "Bilbo what's wrong?"

"My clothes..." Was all Thorin could understand.

"What about your clothes?"

"They don't fit, none of my clothes do" Bilbo said sobbing. 

Thorin smiled a little and pulled Bilbo into his arms. "Well have you some new ones made"

Bilbo sniffled. "But I want my clothes"

"I know my dear one but for now let's get you new ones" Thorin soothed and kissed the top of Bilbo's head and let him him cry himself out whispering words of love.

Eventually Bilbo stopped cry and was embarrassed and tried to hide his face. 

"Its alright" Thorin assured. "Now let's get you some lunch and we'll see about getting you new clothes"

Bilbo nodded and Thorin had their lunch brought up, calling for the tailor to come an hour or so. The dwarf took his measuments and would allow for more growth around the middle. Thorin thanked him and bowing the dwarf left to get started.

When they were alone Thorin drew a bath and took Bilbo's hand after Thorin took off his outer layers staying in just his trousers. He gently undressed Bilbo before gently scooping him up and carried him to the waiting water. Bilbo smiled and let Thorin set him in the water and let him wash him, Thorin's hands felt so good the roughness creating a wonderful contrast on his smooth skin.

Thorin smiled as Bilbo sighed in pleasure and he washed his hair and Bilbo let out a pleased sound and those magic fingers massaged his scalp. Thorin was glad Bilbo was enjoying this and Thorin was so thankful for the hobbit. He wanted to show how much he loved him and how, well how amazed period of him he was. Carrying their child, he was still amazed even now two months or so in. He was bursting with pride and more then once strutted a bit and the company laughed when they saw though they were just as excited and worked on gifts for the babe. 

Thorin finished washing Bilbo when he saw his lover starting to nod off, drying him off and tucked him into bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would anyone mind being a sounding board/beta for me? If yes please email me at mesheta02@yahoo.com and things can be discussed.


	11. Chapter 11

The tailor came by a bit later after Bilbo had his nap and the dwarf was kind as he took Bilbo’s measurements, the dwarf was kind and said he would make some garments that were much looser to that way he would have some ready just for when he got larger. That might have upset Bilbo but the hobbit knew that the dwarf was just being sensible about it, so he didn’t mind too much really. When all the measurements were taken he left and Thorin came back in and helped Bilbo off the small stool. “Come lets get you something to eat”

Bilbo nodded and allowed Thorin to pick him up and set him down onto the floor.

“Would you like to eat here or with the company?” Thorin asked.

The hobbit thought about it. “You know I…I think I want to be with the company now. Even if they will fuss and try and feed me until I pop”

Thorin laughed softly as he knew that to be true. “Alright then, we will join them” He said and a short time later they headed down to the kitchens. As Bilbo predicted as soon as he was spotted Fili and Kili swarmed him and were firing question after question at him.

“Boys, boys one at a time” Bilbo scolded lightly. “Yes I am feeling alright, I am hungry and yes that was the tailor you saw, your cousin is growing after all and I need new clothing” Bilbo said. “Now I would like very much to eat” They responded immediately and sat Bilbo down and brought him food. Bilbo just wanted to shake his head but he knew it would hurt their feelings and he didn’t feel up to dealing with an upset Fili and Kili, and he wanted to kick Thorin when he saw the king trying not to laugh. He ate from the plate that never seemed to always be full. “Boys enough, please this is too much” Finally they stopped and Kili did this cute little sad puppy face that none were immune to except his mother and uncle. It didn’t take long for Bilbo to cave and continue eating a bit more.

Kili beamed when the hobbit wasn’t looking and Thorin had to look away to keep from completely loosing it, so he focused on what Dwalin was telling him. “The recruits are doing well”

“Good, do you need any supplies?”

“We have enough Thorin”

Thorin nodded. “Good, I will not have our army and guards do without. The same goes for our people”

Dwalin smiled a bit. “Aye Thorin, I know, we all do. We see the Erebor of old returning, yet its better then the one of old, your changing it for the better”

“He’s right laddie” Balin said agreeing with his brother and before Thorin could speak. “You’ve already done a great deal of good”

Bilbo smiled hearing bits of the conversation and agreed completely with that assessment. Mind you of course he didn’t know what Erebor had been like before but it didn’t matter really, all that did was the Erebor of now. Finally Bilbo said he had, had enough food and pushed the plate away and rubbed the slight swell of his stomach. “We have had more then enough for now” The plate vanished and Oin said he wanted to examine Bilbo later, the hobbit nodded.

After the others had finished and left to go about their day Dwalin lingered. “Yes Dwalin?” Bilbo asked.

“How are you doing lad? Honestly”

“Honestly? I do fell alright, do if I eat anymore I’ll burst. I haven’t felt any real discomfort though, but will probably when I’m further along. We haven’t been able to determine if the babe I carry will be hobbit size or dwarf”

Dwalin nodded. “You know we’re here for you”

“I know and I appreciate it very much Dwalin, honest” Bilbo said with a smile.

Dwalin grunted in response before leaving and Bilbo just laughed softly before he went about his day until he went to Oin. Oin was pleased so far with how Bilbo was doing and said everything looked good, which pleased the hobbit like there was no tomorrow. He wanted to tell Thorin but decided he would wait til later to tell him, and as he had believed Throin was very happy about the news.

*********

Before anyone realized it another few months had passed putting Bilbo at six months along, if there had been any doubt he was pregnant that was long out the window. He was starting to waddle a little bit because of the extra weight and Bilbo swore he was going to hurt the next Dwarf that looked at him like he was one of the Valar. The company of course was the worst well it was a tie, the entire company versus Thorin, it seemed like Bilbo couldn’t turn around without finding one of them there.

Oin was currently examining Bilbo in the kings chambers as Bilbo had been late waking up. Oin wasn’t sure if he was imagining things or not and so he had the visiting Gandalf take a listen and Gandalf confirmed what Oin was hearing.

“Alright enough with the secret, is there something I need to be concerned about?” Bilbo said in a huff finally.

“No my dear boy, I’d say everything is quite well”

“Then what is it?”

“Your carrying two laddie”

“Twins…that’s what’s got you so worried? Well it would certainly explain why I’m so big already” Bilbo said relaxing untroubled by the news.

Oin was speechless and it was Gandalf who explained it to him. “Twins are not unheard of by any means to a hobbit”

Oin looked a bit weak. “Not unheard of?”

Bilbo nodded. “We do have large families most have three or four, others much more. Oin maybe you should sit down, your looking a bit faint”

Gandalf helped the healer sit in a chair a bit amused truth be told.

“Gandalf will you have someone go fetch Thorin”

“Of course Bilbo” Gandalf said warmly and poked his head out into the hallway and told a guard to go fetch the king, it was about his mate. The guard was off running not knowing if the news was good or bad.

The guard burst in to the meeting chamber and Thorin looked very pissed off and was about to start yelling when the guard managed his message. “Sire your chambers…your mate…the wizard said to fetch you”

Thorin was up in an instant running for the door with Balin making quick excuses before running after him. Various company members saw them running and knew something had to be wrong so they told the other company members before running after Thorin and Balin. Thorin burst into his quarters to see Gandalf enjoying a bit of a smoke. “Bilbo? The babe?”

“He’s fine Thorin really, go see for yourself” Gandalf said and Thorin ran into the bedroom seeing Bilbo sitting up look just fine and smiling brightly.

“Well now that was faster then I thought, good thing I didn’t bet Nori then” Bilbo said laughing softly.

“Hobbit I swear”

“Oh hush you silly goose, I’m fine honestly, better then actually. Come here” Bilbo said and Thorin came and Bilbo took his hands in his and placed them on two different spots on his belly.

Thorin was confused until he felt movement, two very different movements and he looked up his brain not quite accepting what he was feeling.

“Twins Thorin, we’re having twins” Bilbo said smiling bright and the company came to the door just as Thorin hit the floor.


	12. Chapter 12

The Company looked in shock not knowing what had caused Thorin to hit the ground. “Bilbo?” They questioned.

Bilbo felt a little guilty as he started to laugh a bit at their faces and Thorin’s reaction. “I’m sorry but his response is just too cute” Bilbo said and took a moment to compose himself. “I told him something and it seems to have shocked him a bit”

“What did you tell him then?” Bofur asked.

“I’m carrying twins”

Twins. The company tried to process those words, twins as in two babes.

Bilbo laughed a bit as he watched them he couldn’t help it, twins were nothing for a hobbit he sometimes forgot how dwarves were. “Yes twins, as in two” He said relaxing and watched as the dwarrow tried to process and then laughed when Fili and Kili were the first to charge the bed and hugged him excitedly. They were getting two cousins!

“Oh Uncle this is wonderful!” Kili exclaimed and he couldn’t help but rub the hobbits tummy.

Bilbo laughed softly as Kili started talking in baby talk. “Alright you silly thing, enough of that” He said after a few minutes.

Kili stopped with a pout.

“Nope, not this time, you and Fili help your uncle off the floor” Bilbo said and the brothers helped their semi dazed uncle up off the floor.

Thorin’s mind managed to finally process Bilbo’s words and he looked at his husband. “Truly?”

“Truly Thorin, I’m having twins” Bilbo said smiling warmly and patted his husbands hand.

Thorin suddenly hugged Bilbo close and kissed him deeply. “Oh my dear hobbit this is truly amazing”

Bilbo kissed back. “Now something we need to discuss my dear king is the birth”

The company looked a bit uncomfortable.

“Now boys honestly, I know for a fact two of you have children, and you need to know this just in case I need help” Bilbo said. “Now sit down and I’ll explain what might happen”

They slowly sat down.

“Now for hobbits, when we birth this can be with the women as well as men, but the males are the ones who mainly use this method. Its called water birthing, what that means is I’ll be in a tub of water not a full tub full of course, maybe enough to cover my belly. After I start having contractions whoever I might be with at the time I’ll need whoever it is to help me to here and draw the water, not too hot mind you warm is fine. I’ll need someone to stay with me of course manly to support me and to catch, I realize that Oin will be the one to more then likely catch of course. But I’ll need someone to support me if Thorin cannot make it right away, obviously I’ll handle the hard part” Bilbo said with a small laugh and they smiled a bit. “Honestly there isn’t much about it, and when its over there will be two little ones that you lot can spoil”

“But wont the babies drown?” Ori asked.

Bilbo smiled. “No Ori, babes are in a sac of fluid so them going from it into the water, as long as they are brought right on up as soon as they are out of course makes it easier not only on them but on the one birthing. The water will keep me relaxed which will help relax the babes”

They nodded they were already thinking on things.

“Oh my twins…” Bofur said as if it suddenly dawned on him. “We need two of everything”

The others caught on to what the miner was saying, they had been working on gifts thinking there was only one babe but now there were two and they only had maybe 3 or 4 months left. The company rushed out faster then Bilbo would have thought possible and he looked to Thorin.

“Are you happy Thorin?” Bilbo asked. “I know this is a surprise”

“I am Bilbo, I cannot believe that you are giving me two babes. I will help you when your birth Bilbo”

“I know you will, and I’ll appreciate having you there with me when they come” Bilbo said and snuggled with Thorin.

Thorin held Bilbo close and kissed him softly and rubbed Bilbo’s tummy a bit singing softly to his unborn children.

*********

Bilbo was amused as he watched the company of the next weeks running here and there fighting over what was needed and the like as they made a second of whatever they were making. He tried to take it easy as he hadn’t told Thorin yet he was starting to get a bit sore now that the twins were growing more. He did of course have no problem getting a foot rub in the evenings even if they did nothing else.  
Thorin spoiled Bilbo with everything he could think of be food or anything he even craved in the slightest. Thorin often rubbed Bilbo’s feet in the evenings as they sat in front of the fire Bilbo talking about his day then Thorin sharing what had happened in his day. Often afterwards they ended up in bed cuddled together and Thorin singing to Bilbo and their children.

*********  
A couple months passed and Bilbo was now finishing his eighth month and entering his ninth and was waddling a bit now, and Bilbo swore if one more dwarrow started to try and worship him he was going to scream. Bilbo was currently walking with Thorin and they went down to the private baths as they needed to talk to Fili and Kili, the brothers had a tendency to end up there most days. Thorin helped Bilbo sit on a bench close to the water and he went and called Fili and Kili to him, they came over and Thorin explained that since Bilbo was due soon that he wanted to have them start doing more. As practice mostly but because he didn’t want to be far from Bilbo should he enter labor.

They agreed of course and asked Bilbo how he was doing seeing he looked a little off.

“Oh I’m fine boys honest, its just all of this extra weight you know” Bilbo said and shifted a bit trying to get comfortable.

They nodded slowly and kept watched even as they sat on the stone steps in the water still.

Thorin watched as well a bit concerned and just as he was about to suggest they go back to their rooms for Bilbo to rest, the hobbit cried out suddenly.

“Owww….Thorin…I think…that was a contraction….”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the hits, kudos and comments.

Thorin, Fili and Kili seemed frozen to where they stood for several moments. Then all at once they moved Thorin rushing to Bilbo and carefully scooped him up. "Fili go get the door" 

Fili ran for the door only to find it stuck, Kili tried helping him. "It won't budge Uncle" Thorin sat Bilbo on the bench and he tried to get it open. When he failed he cursed and the three of them tried. Damn door. He kept cursing.

Bilbo was amused for all of five minutes. "Enough!" He cried out. "Its obvious the door won't budge and these babes won't wait forever, Kili go fetch clean cloths, Fili go fetch cool water from the back room. Thorin help me disrobe and get into the water. Now" he said when they didn't move. That got them moving.

Thorin helped Bilbo get his clothing off and carried him to the stone steps and eased him into the water to the depth Bilbo said was good. Thorin held his hand and Bilbo squeezed it as he breathed through a contraction. 

The hobbit panted and cursed a little when it was over, and saw Fili and Kili come back. "Kili put the towels on the bench, Fili I'd like a sip of that water if you please" Fili brought it and helped Bilbo take a few sips. "Thank you my boy, now I want you two to stay close"

"Uncle...wouldn't you rather us uh wait elsewhere?" Kili asked nervously.

"No, when the time comes I'll need one of you to support me while Thorin catches and the other will clean the babes"

Thorin suddenly looked very nervous.

"Thorin honestly it will be fine" Bilbo said and tried to rest a little before he had the next contraction. When it came it was a little stronger and a hair longer then the one before it. Bilbo clutched Thorin's hand at each contraction, after his water broke Bilbo began cursing Thorin like there was no tomorrow.

Thorin was shocked while Fili and Kili snickered softly, they took turns getting Bilbo water and helped wipe his face with a wash cloth. Bilbo panted and groaned as the pains came closer and closer his legs trembling now and then. 

Hours passed much in this way and finally Bilbo let out a cry. "Thorin! The babe...now... Kili help me...Fili help your uncle" the hobbit said in a pain filled voice. They each took their places not hesitating this time even though they were scared stiff. And Fili got an eyeful of his uncle he rather wouldn't have.

Bilbo took a few breaths before he began to push after Kili had settled behind him. He groaned clutching Kili's hand, the young dwarf wincing a little bit.

"That's it Bilbo, again" Thorin said.

Bilbo groaned softly but started pushing again. "It hurts..."

"I know Bilbo, your so strong" Thorin soothed as best he could. 

Bilbo panted and started pushing hard when he could feel the head and he started cursing Thorin right royal as he strained. The head was quite large for the opening and finally the head popped out. Bilbo fell back into Kili who supported him. 

"Your doing great uncle" Kili said.

Bilbo managed to pat his hand and Thorin looked to his husband. "Bilbo, push my love"

Bilbo nodded and started to push again it was a little easier this time, after a few more pushes the first babe came out. "Bring him...above the water..." Bilbo panted and Thorin did so and with a small slap the baby boy began crying.

"A son...we have a son" Thorin said tears misting in his eyes. He handed him over to Fili who took his cousin to clean him up. 

Bilbo was able to rest briefly before the next one came.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it has taken so long, real life hit hard. I'm working on getting all of the stories going again. Thank you for bearing with me. This story ends and I'll happily add an epilogue if its requested. Oh and thank you for the kudos and everything they mean a lot to me.

Bilbo was exhausted but he knew he wasn’t finished yet he had one more babe still to go, he was able to hold his son for a few minutes after Fili had cleaned him. He rested while he had the small break and rested against Kili for a moment or two, when he groaned and handed the baby to Fili. “Thorin….I need to…”

“Push Bilbo” Thorin said as he moved back into position.

Bilbo took a few breaths before he began to push groaning.

“That was good Bilbo, do that again” Thorin encouraged him. “Your almost done”

Bilbo nodded and took another breath and pushed hard, a few curse words escaping despite his attempts to hold them in.

Kili and Fili chuckled a bit. “Uncle, I’m surprised at you” Fili said.

Bilbo grunted and would have smacked him if he had been able to, Bilbo yelled loudly when the head began crowing and with much effort the head finally popped out. “Ohhh….”

Thorin kissed Bilbo’s forehead. “Your amazing my dear hobbit, push when you feel the need to”

Bilbo nodded and gathered the last of his strength and began to push their babe out, after several long moments and more effort the second babe slipped from him.

“It’s a boy” Thorin said bringing the babe above the water and the babe looked around.

Bilbo fell back tiredly and Kili held him.

“You did great uncle Bilbo”

“Thank you my dear boy” Bilbo said and once the after birth was out and Kili had the second babe Thorin gently scooped Bilbo out of the water and moved him to the bench and gently dried him off. He had just covered Bilbo with a clean towel when the door to the baths was flung open, well more like completely knocked off its hinges. There was Dwalin and Gloin and behind them were the others and Oin pushed his way through and went straight to Bilbo.

Oin declared him and the babes healthy and ordered them to be taken to their bed.

Thorin and Bilbo chuckled and Thorin carried him back to their rooms with Fili and Kili proudly holding their cousins.

The official announcement would be made in a week or two just to all the family to enjoy their children a bit before Erebor knew of them. Bombur saw to the food for Thorin and Bilbo and the hobbit fed the children, the oldest favored Thorin and the younger favored Bilbo at least with his hair and eye color, the was more dwarrow in appearance then the other.

Bilbo and Thorin couldn’t have been happier as they were left alone with the children for the first time and they held them close with Thorin sitting behind him. “They are so beautiful” Bilbo cooed.

“That they are” Thorin said smiling warmly as they admired their children. “Thank you my dear Bilbo for giving me two beautiful children”

“You are welcome my dear husband” Bilbo said relaxing. All was well within the mountain.


End file.
